daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Roxana "Roxy" Cadash
Roxana "Roxy" Cadash "She's the story behind all of my favourite scars." - Varric Overview Physical Appearance: ''' Roxana is the quintessential fiery red-head, with a long mane of dark-auburn hair to match her temperament. Average height for a Dwarf (4"9 (1.50m) with the kind of limber flexibility one would expect from a rogue/infiltrator. Lightning-quick reflexes often make her appear restless when she is not in the thick of a fight, although she knows very well how to be quiet and circumspect when the occasion calls for it. Large emerald green eyes usually twinkle with mischief and the kind of private joke that makes you wonder if you are about to be pranked. She has a cute button nose, but will promptly shank anyone even daring to suggest she is "cute" or "adorable". There is a faint scar across her left eyebrow that she usually camouflages. '''Personality Roxana's tongue can be sharper than her daggers and she has learned well to observe the behaviour of all living races around her, so as to better understand and use their weaknesses against them. Conversely, this has also made her a great listener and quick to pick up on changes. She is a great compartmentaliser, which is how she is able to kill without guilt or remorse, although this has become increasingly more of a challenge as she discovers the world is not as black and white as her family would have her believe. 'Talents and Skills' Rogue: Assassin - speciality: Poisons. Favoured weapons: Custom-made daggers. She has a near limitless supply of flat-blades that can easily be hidden in various places on her body. She also carries an impressive array of poisoned needles that can maim, sedate or kill as needed. The bracelet and ring she wears actually contain a mechanism that lets her store and use these needles. Biography Roxana grew up as the youngest of 4 siblings and as part of House Cadash and the Carta, was taught to use a knife from the time she could pick one up. Being part of House Cadash meant you either learnt to defend yourself against its many enemies, or you died. Cadash children grew up fast and without any illusions that the world was going to do them any favours. Strike first and strike hard, ask questions later if there are any left to answer. Finding she was particularly adept at intrigue and infiltration, House Cadash had her trained as their "special contract" hitman. If something needed killing with discretion and finesse, Roxana was the Dwarf for the job. For many years she considered it her duty and felt honour-bound to House Cadash to carry out such hits, but as time grew by, she felt a growing restlessness and unease. As the only woman, her needs always came last and the older she got, the more pressure she received from her father to marry well and find a husband that would increase their status. She wanted a different life but did not know how to escape her legacy. When she learned about Shayle/Shale and her heroic sacrifice, Roxana began a life-long mission to find a way of redeeming House Cadash so they could one day return to Orzammar. And then someone contacted the Carta for a hit on Varric Tethras, someone with a lot of money. With the Cadash family being the surface branch of the Carta, Roxana’s father accepted the job and promptly passed it on to his youngest, figuring if anyone could get close to a notorious womaniser, it had to be a pretty lass like Roxana. It’s also a golden opportunity to spy on the Conclave and gather as much intel as possible that might benefit the Lyrium smuggling operations they have running all over Thedas. Varric proves rather elusive and plans go awry when the Conclave goes boom. Roxana finds herself leading the Inquisition and developing a grudging like for Varric, which is problematic, given her ties to Carta and the unforgiving policy they maintain on failing a contract without the operative being dead. Not to mention the fact that her father is out for blood after he learns of her appointment as Inquisitor. Rather than finding an inconspicuous way to kill Varric, she finds herself desperately trying to keep both of them alive. Inquisition: WIP Relationships Craigor Cadash - Father Dana Cadash - Mother Finlay Cadash - Oldest brother Lachlan Cadash - Middle brother Aed Cadash - Third brother Rory Cadash - Youngest brother Love interest: Varric Tethras Miscellaneous In her earlier days, she met the Warden-Commander, who gave her a Mabari pup she called "Salroka" (Friend in Dwarven). The Road so Far: Arrival Links Timeline Gallery Category:Assassin Category:Biography Category:Rogue Category:Inquisitor Category:Romance: Varric